


The War Is Over

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Random AUs for funsies [5]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After The War, Can be seen as romantic or familial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Jonghyun smells like washed sheets and peaceful times





	The War Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

There's an almost eerie silence at how peaceful the world was, and it takes everything in Jihoon to ignore the rumblings of wariness and the tension in his stomach that threaten to strike. It's been so long since Jihoon returned home, battle worn and scars both physical and less visible. The army sanctioned backpack on his back is heavy, and the weight of the rank he wore on his uniform seemed startlingly familiar to the bodies he brought back, and the dog tags of those he couldn't.

He shook his head.

The war was over. They had said so. The war was over.

But he could still feel it in the air, feel the dirt and grime and soot and blood and ash and gunpowder on his skin, sinking deeper than the sun-stricken surface to clutch at his chest, suffocating, burning, the smell of iron and the frozen faces of his-

"Jihoon?"

He snaps out, and his mind clears, and he looks up so fast he almost stumbles from the weight of his backpack. There's a moment that their eyes meet, and Jihoon can see himself reflected in Jonghyun, and he blinks back the tears because it's a sight that he hasn't seen in years. Jonghyun moves first, hobbling down as fast as he could with the leg injury he gained that had kept him away from the war that took Jihoon away from the first place. Jihoon meets him halfway, and catches him in his arms.

Jonghyun smells like freshly washed sheets, the distinct scent of the detergent that strikes a note of nostalgia in Jihoon's chest, something so invariably familiar that Jihoon feels safe, for the first time in five years, and feels so at peace that he can almost forget the things he's seen. He doesn't realise he's crying until he feels the weight of Jonghyun's hand on his head, comforting and grounding and Jihoon feels normal.

"Let's go home, Ji," Jonghyun's voice says, soft and gentle and Jihoon wipes the smear of tears onto his sleeve. He smiles, the action feeling unfamiliar yet it's the closest to genuine that he'd been for so long, and takes Jonghyun's hand as he leads the way.

The war was over, he reminds himself with the solid feeling of Jonghyun's hand in his and the hanging smell of cotton in the air, and he was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would never write this pairing again but I couldn't resist
> 
> It's also way too late for me, and I have an exam in the morning but as always when has that stopped me? 
> 
> Another random fic for fun


End file.
